The CCPDER will have a Research Development Program that will award three "Research Development Awards " annually. Each award will be in the amount of $25,000 in direct costs. This Program will be directed by a Research Development Awards and Governance Committee (RDAGC) that is comprised of the principal investigators of the integrative Research Projects and the Institute's President, and will be chaired by the Director of the CCPDER. The director may appoint members to this Committee as needed and/or appropriate. This Committee will be responsible for (1) setting guidelines for proposals and establishing review criteria and (2) monitoring the scientific progress of the approved grants. It will also serve as the Grant Review Committee (GRC) for submitted proposals. There will also be a Grants Administrator who will handle all administrative aspects of this Program, including sending out notices of deadlines, collating and distributing received grants, staffing the grant review process session, notifying applicants of funding decisions, sending out award notices, and monitoring financial reporting and submission of progress reports. These grants must be pilot projects aimed at exploring novel and/or exciting new research ideas that are relevant to the general research themes of the CCPDER. Only scientists and researchers at the CCPDER grantee organization will be eligible to apply. Because these are to be pilot grants, extensive preliminary data will not be required, and the length of the narrative section limited to five pages. Grants will be judged on novelty, significance and potential impact on PD research (significance), thematic relevance to the goals of the CCPDER, feasibility, and soundness of the research design and methods. Applications will be solicited annually. Announcements will be made regarding the application deadline (to be set by the RDAGC) 3 months in advance, and the same annual calendar date for receipt of applications will be maintained throughout the funding of the CCPDER. Grant solicitation will be made in a variety of ways including mailings to all potential applicants, announcements at CCPDER meetings and seminars, and by posting this Program on the intranet. Grants will be reviewed and awarded in at timely manner. In addition to the RDAGC members, one to two additional outside reviewers will be added, as well as at least one patient advocate will participate in the review process. Grants will be ranked on a 5-point scale (similar to that NIH) using the criteria described above. In any instance where there is a potential conflict of interest, the conflicted reviewer will be excused from the entire review process. Grant recipients will be required to submit both a 6-month report, and a 12-month final report. The reports will be reviewed and approved by the RDAGC. The Grant Administrator and the Institute 's financial division will oversee financial reporting and monitoring